Hit Me with Your Best Shot
by FlamingRedFox
Summary: Songfic SanMir A fluffy little songfic that stays true to my love of humor, rock music, and the wonderful pairing of Sango and Miroku! The idea's a bit cliche, but the song definately isn't. Set to Pat Benatar's Hit Me with Your Best Shot.


**FRF:** I've always wanted to do a song-fic! Now's here's my chance, and to one of my favorite songs no less! And this is a San/Mir one, too! My favorite couple!

**Nikki:** What is it with you and 80's rock?

**FRF:** I hate pop, rap sucks, country's dull, I can't stand classical, and the majority of today's music is soo dang depressing and sad and ballad-y that there are times I want to smash the radio in! Nothin' compares to the wicked guitar solos, upbeat beats, and lyrics that just want to make you dance!

**Spirit:** So in other words, rock rocks and everything else is impossible to sit through?

**FRF:** Not everything. But nothing compares to Pat Benatar, Bonnie Tyler, Duran Duran, John Cougar Melloncamp, Jon Bon Jovie, Brian Adams, Aerosmith, Journey, White Snake, and a whole bunch of others. Those are just a few, and they don't even make up half of my favorite songs, though Benatar and Tyler have like three or four each.

**Nikki**: Will you shut up? I don't think those nice people want to sit through you rambling on and on about 80's rock bands!

**FRF: **Humph! You just don't appreciate good music. I'm just trying to outdo all those pop song-fics that drown you in quiet lyrics of songs that are way overplayed. Besides, I haven't found any modern songs that really fit the San/Mir pairing that well, though there is one song that I shall not mention for fear of my idea being stolen!

**Spirit:** I thought you didn't like pop?

**FRF:** I don't like MOST pop. That song just always makes me think of Sango and Miroku. I'm actually surprised no one's used it yet, seeing as it's a fairly popular song.

**Nikki:** Can you just get on with the fic already? Your blasted rambling's already a page long and you haven't even mentioned the song's name yet!

**FRF:** Fine, fine. Here good people of the Inuyasha fandom! Enjoy! A silly little San/Mir set to Pat Benatar's Hit Me with Your Best Shot. One of the best songs in the world, in my opinion… along with the 7 minute version of Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler. ROCK ON!

**Spirit:** Now for my favorite part… THE DISCLAIMER! We dun own any rights to the Inuyasha characters used or the rock song that FRF has set to play over and over 25 times!

**FRF:** HEY! It's not like it's Avril Lavigne, Brittany Spears, Hoobastank, Maroon 5, or any of those other sorry excuses for bands! All of those are either really bad or really overplayed. And I don't care who likes 'em, cause I can barely sit through any of 'em! Now then, hoping no one's left due to me dissin' a fave group or something, ROCK AND READ! The song has a very happy beat that just makes ya wanna dance!

**

* * *

**

**Hit Me with Your Best Shot**

**A Sango/Miroku fic and a Pat Benatar rock song!**

* * *

An overly lecherous, yet oddly charming, young houshi on one hand. A kind, timid, and short-tempered taijiya on the other. A perfect couple wouldn't you say? Well, that's exactly what one very meddling, futuristic, schoolgirl thought as she watched the aforementioned pair begin their daily routine of grope and slap. Now if only they'd admit they were in love. Of course, then that schoolgirl would need a new hobby, and she was quite content with helping her two friends with their love lives. As usual, she had come up with another master plan that would probably end in failure, just as all the other's had. Hey, no one ever said her matchmaking skills were good… and the fact that every decent moment between the houshi and taijiya was either ruined by that monk's damn hands or the schoolgirl's poor spying abilities pretty much spoke for itself.

"Kagome! Stop starring into space and get your ass in gear! There's still another few miles before we make it back to Kaede's, and if you don't quit standing around we're gonna leave you here!" shouted a grumpy hanyou from up ahead. She was the whole reason they were heading back, claiming to have more of those so called 'tests,' and yet there she was, daydreaming in the middle of a dusty road while the rest of her travel party left without her. Not that unusual really, seeing as she had a habit of doing that.

"Coming, Inuyasha!" she yelled back, running to catch up with her friends. As soon as they got back she could put her plan into motion.

* * *

After awhile of walking in amicable silence, the group made it to a very familiar village. The small kitsune, who was hitching a ride on the houshi's shoulder, quickly hopped to the ground and rushed into one of the huts, announcing their arrival to the old priestess. Said priestess came out and greeted them, the kit at her side.

"Welcome back, everyone. Shippo was telling just me about your trip," she said. At the mention of his name, the young kitsune beamed.

"Hello Lady Kaede," the other's greeted, though Inuyasha just let out a 'feh.' They all continued talking a bit, before Kagome declared that she needed to get home. So with a wink to Kaede and Shippo, and the protests of Inuyasha, she headed off to the old well, dog-eared grump not far behind.

* * *

With those two gone, the taijiya, houshi, priestess, and fox were left to themselves. Being slightly after noon, it was time for Kaede and Shippo to put stage one of Kagome's plan into action.

"Sango, can I play with Kirara?" asked Shippo, looking up at the taijiya who was holding a two-tailed kitten in her arms.

"Sure Shippo, but don't go wandering off to far," she replied, letting the kitten leap from her arms. The two furriest members of the group ran off to play, leaving Kaede to achieve the next step.

"Sango, Miroku…I have to tend to a few of the villagers. Seeing as it's just after lunch, why don't ye two take some of the leftover stew I made and have a nice picnic by the river?" the old priestess suggested while gathering up a few medical supplies. Kaede was carrying out Kagome's plan as planned. Now, all that was left to be done was have them accept.

"That sounds lovely, Lady Kaede. What do you say Sango?" Miroku glanced at the young woman standing next to him. She appeared to be debating whether to accept of decline. Her stomach made up her mind for her though as it let out a slight grumble. "Sure houshi-sama," she replied. Kaede handed Miroku a small bundle that contained the stew, and he and Sango headed for the river.

* * *

Sango and Miroku reached their destination in a short time, and after finding a nice secluded spot, sat across from each other. They shared a bit of small talk while eating, neither really knowing what to say, until Miroku got an idea.

_Well you're a real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

He slowly slid his was over to Sango, making sure she didn't notice. Then, he casually let his hand slide over her bottom. Of course, not realizing he was right on the river's bank, he was caught off guard when he found himself under the running water instead of with the usual handprint on his face.

_But that's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, and lets get down to it!_

Sputtering for air, he glanced at the taijiya who was trying to hide her giggling at the poor houshi's misfortune. "Why did you have to push me in the river?" he asked her. He added a dramatic pout to emphasize his displeasure.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

"You deserved it," she replied, giving up on trying to hold back her laughter. "If you had just kept your hands to yourself you'd still be dry."

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

The sound of her laugh was enchanting to young monk. She rarely laughed, and he was happy to be the source of her amusement. He wasn't going to let her get away with dunking him though. That river was quite cold!

_Hit me with your best shot!_

With a strong push of his arms, Miroku sent a giant wave over the bank. Poor Sango didn't know what hit her. She was suddenly wet, cold, and not laughing anymore.

_Fire away!_

It was Miroku's turn to laugh now. He had caught the taijiya off guard, and that wave had gotten her pretty good. She wasn't as wet as he was, seeing as he was actually 'in' the river, but it was still enough to soak her yukata.

"It's not funny, houshi-sama!" she spat. Her glare was fixed on the young man in the river.

He just raised an eyebrow at her, and mimicking her voice, he said, "You deserved it." That was answered with a 'humph' and Sango turned her back to him. "Besides," he added in, voice returning to normal, "you're beautiful when you're wet." That made the taijiya turn back to him.

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

Sango blushed at the compliment as Miroku pulled himself out of the river. He shivered a bit as the warm air hit his damp robes. Taking a seat next to his now blushing companion, he carefully placed her in his lap. She let out a startled gasp and sent the monk another glare, fidgeting a bit.

_But that's o.k., see if I care!_

"Let me go!" she yelled, trying to escape his grasp. That houshi was too close for comfort.

_Knock me down; it's all in vain  
I'll get right back up on my feet again!_

"Nope... I'm cold, and it's all your fault. It's only fair that you be the one to keep me warm." There wasn't much for her to argue. She 'did' push him into the river after all, and she herself was a bit chilly after being splashed.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

Reluctantly, she leaned back into his embrace. "I'll get you for this," was her mumbled reply. Miroku just let out a small chuckle and made himself comfy. It wasn't every day that he got to hold Sango like he was now.

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

"I'll be on the look out then." There wasn't any way he was going to let her win.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

"Just had to get the last word, didn't you?" Sango stated, sighing in defeat.

"Yup."

_Fire away!__Go head!  
_

He may have won that round, but there was still the matter of her payback. People play such odd games when they're in love.

_You're a real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me_

A bit of silence passed between the pair as Miroku rested his head on Sango's. His hand attached to the arm that was around her waist slipped lower and lower. The movement didn't go unnoticed though, and Sango grabbed his had before it reached its usual target.

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place_

"Don't think so," she smirked, twisting so she could clearly see his face.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

He smiled back at her, loosening his grip so she could move.

_Come on; hit me with your best shot!_

She leaned up and gave him a light peck on the cheek, before taking advantage of his loosened arms and standing up. Miroku had a slightly shocked, slightly dazed, slightly disappointed look on his face. Though it was only a kiss on the cheek, it was still a kiss from Sango, and he had never expected that from her of all people. Plus, he had just lost the extra warmth from their body heat.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

Maybe there was a chance Sango was going to win after all. "Let's go houshi-sama. It's getting late, and if you haven't noticed, we're still a bit wet."

_Fire away!_

Sango had extended her hand to the monk, and he gladly accepted it. Together they headed back to the village.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

Miroku slipped and arm around her waist, half-expecting her to pull away. Sango just blushed a little and laid her head on his shoulder. She let out a contented sigh as they continued the short walk back to Kaede's.

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot!_

"Sango?" Miroku asked gently.

"Hmm?" was her response.

_Hit me with your best shot!_

"We should do this more often," he said.

_Fire away! Hey, hey!_

"I agree."

* * *

Not far behind the couple were a little neko-demon and a small kitsune holding a video camera. Kagome had shown him how to work it before she left. Shippo had caught everything on tape, starting with the walk to the river. Kagome would be very pleased with his work, and a very nice candy payment was due to the young fox. If only she had thought to bribe him to spy sooner. Then maybe one of her earlier plans would have worked out. Oh well. At least Sango and Miroku were finally getting somewhere with their relationship, and Kagome would always be able to watch that tape any time she wanted.

Owari…

**

* * *

FRF: There you go people! Wasn't it cute? I just LOVE that song!**

**Nikki:** You think too highly of yourself, and if you play that song one more time I'm going to wring your neck!

**FRF:** It's better to think high than low… and thirty times is NOT too many!

**Nikki:** You think that.

**FRF:** You're not very optimistic are you? Anyway peoples… I think the idea was a little cliché, but I added a nice little rock twist to it. And as far as I know, rock ain't cliché. Pop is though! So take that!

**Spirit:** Now review! And tell us what you thought!

**FRF:** I might make a second chappie that just involves Kagome taking the TV and really long extension cord from my New Year's one shot and have her make everyone watch it, but I say it's your call. If you want it, you gotta tell me! And if you don't, at least tell me if you liked the fic or not! I'd threaten you to review, but I'm in a fluffy mood right now.

**Spirit:** ROCK AND REVIEW! TTFN, ta, ta, for now!

**FRF:** I have got to stop playing on the phrase "ROCK AND ROLL!"


End file.
